New Love
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: After the heartbreaking break up of Foxy and Chica. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are still in love, and hopefully forever. Even after death.
1. Chapter 1

**_TOY_ _CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

I rush to the stage room. "Daniel!" I screamed. I stop and take a few breaths. I felt arms wrap around me with a kiss on the cheek. It left me blushing. "Yes Toy Chica?" he said. I turn around to see Toy Bonnie behind me. Toy Bonnie was Daniel, just dead. I gave him a big hug. We both giggled. Toy Bonnie pulled away, "It's almost six. We should get back." I nodded.

Toy Bonnie climbed on stage. He handed out his hand. I take it and pull myself up. The stage had no stair, maybe because they thought we won't get down and they won't need to get up and repair us. The song Foxy sung called Electric feel danced inside my head. "I said 'Ohh girls shock me like a Electric Feel," I mumbled singing.

"That was fun. Playing karaoke with Foxy," Toy Bonnie says.

"Yes, it was." I replied with a smile. Toy Freddy was missing. But we didn't know him. "Are the children here!?" Toy Freddy asks. Toy Bonnie and I nodded no. "Thank god. You can't see the show with out a star. No offense guys, but its just. You just need to be semi-stars. But I bet the children will love us all!" he said. He had a chubby kind of voice, I'd say. Maybe this kid was gay. We could tell he wasn't a girl. Girl's don't do that, some of them do. But those are the good and sweet girls, I was one though too.

Toy Freddy steps on stage, he gets about two feet in front of us. Toy Bonnie and I were two feet apart from Toy Freddy. Was there a Funtime Foxy? Poor Foxy.

The lights turned on. Spot lights shine on us. In a momemt's flash, children were at tables and in front of the stage. Toy Bonnie and I knew how to do this. We watched and learned from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Hey kids! It's your old pal Freddy. I'm new and improved!" Toy Freddy chuckled.

"Hiya little buddies. Remeber me, your old friend Bonnie Bunny! Bonnie the bunny!" Toy Bonnie waved.

"Err... Uh..." I shutted, "Hi you chicks. It's me Chica! Let's Party!" I hold my hand somewhat on my beak and giggle.

This went on for hours. Kids just loved us all. It felt good to be known.


	2. Chapter 2

**_TOY_ _BONNIE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

She was so happy on stage. Like seeing a rainbow. Her eyes sparkle. Her smile beautiful. It's one in a life time beauty.

It turned 12 a.m. The new night guard came in. We only knew his name. And that was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He shook a bit, maybe nervous. He looked around like he was scared someone was watching him. His head turned to me. He continued to walk as my eyes followed him. He darted away.

If we wanted to shut this place down, we had to make him complain. But to keep him, we need to stay still. "Toy Chica!" I yell in a whisper. I bend backwards to see behind Toy Freddy. She does the same. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Stay here. Trust me." I said. She put her thumbs up with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alison = Chica_**

 **Daniel = Bonnie**

* * *

 ** _TOY_ _BONNIE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

 _FLASH_ _BAC_ K

Chica walked out of Pirate Cove for something. "I'm getting pretty cold Dan." Alison scoots a little to me. "Oh, uh, me too," I replied. I didnt have a jacket, just a long sleeve shirt. I look over to her. She shivered, faster then a raddle snake's tail. Her lips were blue like the evening sky. Alison breathed into her hands and rubbed her arms. I scooted over to her more, I wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on me. "Cold?" I asked her with a chuckle. She giggles and replies, "Bit warmer." She looks up at me. I stare into her beautiful eyes. She stares into mine. She comes up to me, wraps her hands around my neck and our lips locked. My hands wrapped around her back, we began to kiss. My dream came true.

Seconds later she pulls away. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself." she says.

"No, no, I liked it. I like you." I reply kissing her forehead. She snuggled with me. Minutes later, a purple man pulled the curtains open. He had a dangerous smile, with scars and blood everywhere. "DANIEL!" Alison screamed being pulled away. I grabbed onto her arm, but she slipped away. "ALISON!" I screamed.

"DANIEL!" she screamed back. I ran out, she was being carried out the door. When I walked outside, it was peaceful, silent, and chilly. "Hello?" I whispered holding my arms. Hands wrapped my mouth with a cloth. I slowly faded to a deep sleep. _What_ _was_ _to_ _happen_ _to_ _me_ _?_

I did this to her. I couldn't save her. Everything I tried to do wasn't enough. Her life was over because of me. I didn't save her. "I didn't save her," I whisper to myself sadly.

I walk to the edge of the stage and sit down. My tries didn't save her. My tries lost. That man was gonna die if it were the last thing I'd do. My tries didn't raise above my efforts.


	4. Chapter 4

**_TOY CHICA'S P.O.V._**

Six a.m hit and kids were at our feet. They pushed each other. And hit each other. Just to watch us sing and talk and dance.

"Hey there kids, don't wanna hurt anybody." Toy Freddy chuckled.

The kids stood still and watched us. We went through the day singing and dancing and crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**_TOY_ _BONNIE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

The clock hit 12 a.m. "Okay guys. Let's go!" I whispered. I jumped off the stage and walk around. No body was out but me. I saw a air vent that led to the office. _Perfect_ _._ I crouch down to figure how I'm gonna fit in there. The camera started watching me.

I figured that I need to crawl in the vent. The vent was very small for my size. I'm surprised I can fit in here. I came to a stop, realizing that I'm stuck. "Shit." I whisper to myself.

There was a camera in the vent too. It watched me, flickering its light. I started to move abit to the other end of the vent. Finally. There was a Freddy Fazbear head staring at me. I decided to pass it and walk away. WHO THE HELL WATCHES YOU AS YOU KILL SOMEONE!?


	6. Chapter 6

**_TOY_ _CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

Toy Bonnie was already gone, so I guess its my turn. I walk off stage to get to the office. The place was huge! How the hell was I going to find it. There was no way.

After a half an hour of searching, I was in the hall way to the office. Standing there with my cupcake. As the man checked the lights I got in a vent and snuck to the front of the vent. I saw a Freddy Fazbear head, but no guard. Huh?


	7. Chapter 7

**_TOY_ _CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

I walked out of the room to find Freddy. Not Toy Freddy, the older model. I will ask why there is another Freddy Fazbear.

Withered Freddy's back faced me. I tapped his shoulder. "What do ya want!?" he said angrily.

"Why is there another Freddy?" I ask.

He picked up his hat and set it back down. He had a confused expression. "What do ya mean?" he asked.

"Follow."

Withered Freddy followed me to the office. He walked up closer to him. He came back later with a surprised expression. "Thanks girl. I'll have to make sure there is only one Freddy Fazbear."

"I have a name 'ya' know." I snapped as he walked away, "Seems like you should use it."

Withered Freddy turned around to me. "Listen, ya happen to be a sexy animatronic with a name. Who cares hotshot."

"I care!" I yelled.

He walked away laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**_TOY_ _BONNIE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

I started mumbling random things under my breath. "Hiya Toy Bonnie!" Toy Freddy said. I looked up from the floor. Toy Freddy stood there with a big smile and waved. He was in a happy mood. "Awe, hello Toy Freddy. Waz up." I replied with joy.

"The sky is up." Toy Chica said. Toy Freddy and I looked to where the voice came from. The beautiful Alison stood a animatronic. We all chuckled. "Have you guys realized that there is another Freddy in the office? One second its a human, another it's Freddy Fazbear." she asked.

Our smiles faded. We had no idea what was happening, but we needed to find out. I shrug my shoulders. We went to the party room and sat down. Two hours till opening. We discussed how we will scare the guard away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_TOY_ _BONNIE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

"I'm gonna go chat with Foxy. See what's up." I say. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy nodded.

I walk around til I find Withered Foxy. I started counting all the blue in the building. "456. 457. 458" I said.

"Toy Bonnie!" someome said. I turn around and find Withered Foxy with a big smile. He didn't look like himself. That happy old joyful fox. "Hey Foxy!" I replied. I walked towards him more, "Ya know we always surprise each other when we see each other." We both laughed.

"So, why isn't Withered Chica with you? I thought you were gonna throw a pizza party for her."

"I did lass, but when I went to her. She was on the floor with Withered Freddy."

I whistle in surprise, "Really?"

"Well, that's what I saw. She told me they fell, but I don't know what to believe." he explained. He had a sad expression on his face. I didn't know Withered Foxy that well, or something to cheer him up.


	10. Chapter 10

**_TOY_ _CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

Since Toy Bonnie was gonna go talk to Withered Freddy, I decided I will go talk to Withered Chica. "I'm gonna go. Make sure to scare that guard, Toy Freddy." I said turned around walking. I turn back around and walk away.

I heard sobbing. It was coming from the bathrooms. I walk in the girls' room. There sat Withered Chica on the counter next to sinks sobbing her heart out. She looked up at me, wiping a tear. "Oh my god! What happened!?" I run to her side. I put my arm around her to comfort her. "Withered Foxy and I broke up." she fell into her hands. I run and grab her a tissue. She took it and wiped her face. "How?" I asked.

"Well, Freddy wouldn't let go of my arm and I fell and Freddy fell onto me and Foxy saw it all!" she sobbed harder.

"Aww, oh my god. I'm so sorry." I said. I gave her a big hug. I took her for a walk around.


End file.
